


A Moment's Past

by Madifishy



Series: The Space Boys [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Developing Relationship, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Lance (Voltron), Gay Male Character, Gossip, Kissing, Lions, M/M, Secret Crush, Secrets, Sneaking Around, Teasing, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madifishy/pseuds/Madifishy
Summary: Hunk sees Keith and Lance in a compromising situation, and decides Pidge should know about it. Dorks will be dorks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing about Voltron, so I apologize if my writing is a little rough around the edges. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated! Thank you for reading and supporting my work!
> 
> UPDATE: Depending on the feedback this gets, I may consider making a chapter 2, perhaps from Lance or Keith's perspective

Hunk cautiously stepped down the steps leading into the air hangar of the ship. Each step he took let out a quiet metallic clang. He slowed his steps even more, trying his best to quiet the noise. There was no doubt in his mind that Pidge was hard at work doing something down here. Pidge was almost always fixing ships, repairing ships, upgrading ships; you name it.

Hunk stepped off of the final step, his feet colliding harder than intended with the floor of the airship hangar, sending out a terribly loud thumping sound.

"What is it, Hunk?"

Pidge hadn't even looked up from working, yet somehow knew who had entered the room. Hunk grimaced, he hadn't meant to interrupt Pidge from repairing, or upgrading, or whatever it was that Pidge was doing. Sure, he had come all the way down here to talk to Pidge, but he still hated to interrupt someone who was hard at work.

"You busy?" Hunk asked, clasping his hands behind his back awkwardly and rolling back on his heels.

"I'm always busy," Pidge paused to push up those dorky looking glasses, "what do you want?"

Hunk took a deep breath and felt his face burn red. He wasn't telling a secret, but it sure felt like he was telling one. His palms got sweaty and his skin got clammy. "I- well. . .I saw-", he stuttered, pausing between words, his eyes darting around the room.

"Hunk, is this something important? If so, then get on with it." Pidge picked up the panel to the area of the ship that had been having work done on it, and forced the titanium sheet into place. Pidge then proceeded to pick up a few incredibly small screws, and tediously using a screwdriver to fasten the panel back into place.

"I saw Keith and Lance in a bit of- uh. . .well a bit of a. . _compromising_ position.

"What do you mean?" Pidge asked, still not looking up.

"I walked into the infirmary and I uh- saw them. . .well, kissing."

The screwdriver clattered to the ground, and Pidge slowly turned around to look Hunk in the eyes. " _Keith and Lance_?"

"Yeah."

" _Kissing_?"

"Mhm."

Pidge paused a moment, thinking it over. "Did they know you saw them, Hunk?"

"I don't know. I was quick to get out of there. I felt like I was interrupting something I shouldn't have been. My heart was telling me I probably should keep it a secret, but at the same time I felt like you needed to know." His gaze met the ground and he shuffled his feet.

"Does Shiro know? Did you tell him?"

"I don't think he knows, I didn't tell him." Hunk paused for a moment before continuing "should I tell him?"

Pidge jumped up and was suddenly in front of Hunk. "Don't tell Shiro. As a matter of fact, pretend you didn't see it happen. Don't let on to Lance or Keith that you saw it happen."

Keith furrowed his brow. "Wait, what? Why?"

"Keith is never happy. Let him be happy for once." Pidge sat on a stool with wheels and rolled up to Hunk. "So, what was it like? I want details."

Hunk laughed awkwardly and blushed. "Well, it was a long kiss-"

"How long?" Pidge blurted out, interrupting.

"Uh, I don't know, maybe a minute or so."

Pidge's jaw dropped. "A _minute_ or so? They kissed for that long?" Hunk nodded. Pidge let out an exasperated sigh.

"I wonder how long this has been going on. How long has this been happening and we just haven't known?"

"I don't know, Pidge." Hunk responded, leaning up against a large, red tool chest.

They say in silence for a bit, just taking in the news, and enjoying each other's presence before Pidge spoke again. "Hunk, believe me when I say that you have no idea how badly I want to tease them about this."


	2. The Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a flashback on what happened prior to Chapter 1. Sorry if the chapter feels a little short, I was in a bit of a time crunch when I was writing this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think about this story, so I know whether or not to write more Voltron stuff :)
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated! Thank you for reading and supporting my work!

Keith was headed up to the command deck. Coran said he had needed to speak with him as soon as possible. He had his head up and his chin forward, a determined look on his face. Regardless of whether or not Keith actually  _was_ determined, he always looked it. And at this particular moment, he wasn't truly that determined, though his stride made him look as though he was. He tried not to think much into it; took it as a sign of his genealogical leadership skills and confidence, but sometimes he found himself wondering why he could look so incredibly confident, but not feel it in the least.

 

Keith suddenly became aware of footsteps behind him. Perhaps it was just someone else going to where they needed to be on the ship. Keith tried to rule this out by taking four right turns; basically making a full circle back to being headed in the right direction. Surely enough, the footsteps followed him the whole way. Whoever was following him had no desire to do so stealthily.

Keith whirled around and caught the stalker by the wrist, pinning him up against the wall. "Woah, Keith, relax!"

 

Lance stood awkwardly against the wall, his left hand pinned far above his head. His eyes were wide with shock, and his hair was a mess from having been suddenly caught off guard and thrown up against the wall. 

 

Keith groaned and jerked Lance's arm downward and let go, allowing him to fall to the floor. He hit the floor hard, then awkwardly scrambled to his feet, shaking it off and trying to look casual, despite the fact that he had just been on the ground in a heap seconds earlier. He leaned against the wall with one arm. "So, where you headed, Keith?"

 

"That's none of your concern", Keith responded, turning and striding away. He clenched his teeth when he heard Lance swaggering along behind him. "Why are you following me?"

 

"I wanna know where you're going. Is there any harm in that?"

 

"Lance, just leave me alone."

 

"No. Not until you tell me where you're going", Lance answered, grinning from ear to ear and prancing along after Keith.

 

"Why do you care so much?"

 

"Why do  _you_ not want me to know?"

 

Keith spun on his heels to face Lance. Lance realized a moment to late and crashed into Keith, sending both of the boys falling to the floor. Keith groaned and sat up, glaring at the other paladin "Go away, Lance."

 

"Just tell me where you're going!" Lance responded, dusting himself off and standing up, offering Keith a hand. Keith ignored Lance's kind gesture and pushed himself up. "Leave me alone!"

 

"No!", Lance responded, taking a step towards Keith, their foreheads bumping. They glared hard at eachother, the eyes just a mere inch apart.

 

"I'm only going to ask  _one_ more time. Leave. Me. Alone."

 

"No."

 

Lance's eyes widened as Keith's lips suddenly met his own. He didn't know how to react. Was this happening? This couldn't be happening. Why was this happening?

 

Keith backed off and spun around, stomping off down the hall. A hand caught the crook of his elbow, and he jerked to a stop. The hand spun him around, and Lance's lips once again met his own. This time, it was Keith's turn to register the shock, but eventually he gave in, kissing the other paladin back. Lance wasn't a bad kisser, which was surprising, considering the fact that it was highly unlikely that he had any practice with kissing. 

 

When they finally broke the kiss, both of them blushed a bright red. "So, uh, you ready to tell me where you're going?" Lance asked, awkwardly crossing his right leg behind his left.

 

"I was headed up to the command deck. Coran said he wanted to speak with me", he paused a moment, "but I- uh, I suppose you could tag along, if you want. I'm sure it wouldn't do any harm." Keith added, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

 

"Yeah sure, sounds lame, but I guess I'll go", Lance answered, shrugging nonchalantly.

 

And with that, they both walked off down the hall, their heads spinning with the events that had just taken place between them.


End file.
